My Other Half
by gibbsxzivaxtony9761
Summary: Dimitri left Rose after he had sex with her for Tasha. What happens when he visits her and Lissa 5 months later? Is Rose hiding something from him? Well they get back together? Will i ever get good at summaries? READ AND FIND OUT! LUV U GUYS! lol
1. Chapter 1

_ I walked into the gym, I couldn't help but think of the night in the cabin, the way his fingers brushed my body, each touch setting my skin on fire. For once, I was early, and there he was. Standing in the middle of the gym, looking as god like as ever._

_ The only difference in the all too familiar scenery was that there were two suitcases at his feet. His expression was grave and he wasn't in his usual workout clothes. Instead he was in a tight black shirt with a blazer, black leather gloves, and black dress pants. _

_ "What's going on?" I asked him wearily as I approached him._

_ His face was blank, showing no emotion what so ever._

_ "Rose, do you remember Tasha?" He asked me, his eyes not looking into mine, but instead at the wall behind me._

_ I nodded once, how could I forget? She tried to steal him away from me and had almost succeeded. _

_ "Well, after that night we spent, I decided to accept her offer since it was still open," He told me, finally meeting my eyes._

_ I heart shattered. Time seemed to stop, the world seemed to crumble before me. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see._

_ "W-what?" I stuttered out. I sounded like a scared child that had been separated from her mother in the forest._

_ "I'm taking up on her offer, good-bye, Rose, it was a pleasure being your mentor," He said, and pulled me into an awkward embrace with no sign of affection. This was simply business to him._

_ I clung to him, unable to let go and untangle my arms from his torso._

_ He was my life preserver, the only reason I was still alive, I love him. He couldn't leave, he just couldn't!_

_ He gently tried to pry my arms off him, but when that didn't work he used brute force, but I didn't let go. Finally, as a last resort, he roughly pushed me away from him, with a look of pure disgust._

_ "I was right, you're nothing but a child," He spat out._

_ The pain was clear on my face, hurt and sorrow was there, along with pain and grief. He had betrayed me, I had let him in and understand me, and what did he do? Hurt me, push me away like some used toy he had tired of._

_ When he saw that, I detected a hint of remorse, sorrow, for me, but he just picked up his suitcases and walked out of the gym, not even looking back._

_ I lay there on the floor, curled into a ball, sobbing, and hurting for the rest of my life._

Rose POV

That was the past, it had been 5 months since he had left me. 5 months of crying myself to sleep, and suffering from the gap in my chest that he had created that day. 5 long, hard, cruel months.

I still had nightmares about it, still heard his voice, telling me that he loved me and he would protect me in the cabin, but when I woke up with my fingers curling around the empty spot next to me on my bed, that just made it hurt more. He never loved you, he was using you, I thought every night when I had that dream. It was so real that I would start crying then and there, but taking care not to be loud enough for Lissa to hear.

We had graduated two months back, and he hadn't shown up. You would have thought that since he trained me to be the Guardian I am today that he would at least say a "congratulations," but he didn't. I suppose that it was all for the better, because if he had then it would have just hurt more.

And to this very day, I still longed to hear his voice, and yet, I never wanted to see him again. I kept on contradicting myself, telling myself that I loved him, and then I hated him, which was pretty ironic.

I got out of bed, pulling on a red tank top and ripped black jeans. I brushed out my silky brown hair, taking care to get all the tangles out, and put on foundation to hide the redness around my eyes. So far Lissa hadn't noticed anything different about me, and I wanted to keep it that way. I made sure that I only hurt at night, and was perfectly fine in the morning. I didn't want her in on this, it was probably the only secret I had ever kept from her in my life.

I walked down the stairs when I heard laughter in the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and saw James and Justin lounging on the chairs, laughing at something Christian said.

They were part of the band I had formed after we had graduated. We were close to cutting our first CD, and they were pretty hot.

"Ah, sleeping beauty finally graces us with her presence," James laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat down just as the shower upstairs turned off. I looked at the table, Lissa was here, so was Christian, and I was certainly here, so who could be upstairs?

"Um, Lissa, who's upstairs using our shower?" I asked her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Tasha and Dimitri are visiting," She said with a smile.

The world froze again. He's here. In my house, probably using _my _shower, since that was the only one in the house besides the one Lissa and Christian shared. God, how could I not have heard that?

I ran up the stairs and into my room, and sure enough, there he was, stepping out of my door, and looking at me with those brown eyes I loved so much.

He gazed at me adoringly, and said quietly in that Russian accent, "Hello Roza, it's been so long."

I couldn't speak. How could he be standing there, like it was no big deal? He was no different than I had remembered, still god like, especially with his chest bare and only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He had hurt me so much, and I felt that whole ripping even more after all the stitches I had done to close it, he had clawed apart what took me months to fix.

I nodded coolly, "Guardian Belikov," I said.

He looked at me with so much hurt that it burned me, "Rose, you know you can call me Dimitri," He told me, his voice still quiet.

I shook my head, "I can't," I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because you left," I told him, whispering and turning away from him.

He was in front of me in a flash, his eyes boring into mine with such ferocity and love that I was held in his gaze, unable to move.

"Rose, I'm so sorry I left you. I need you to talk to me again, please," He said.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Dimitri, but I can't believe that, I can't trust you anymore. I can't trust someone who's lied to me, who never loved me."

I walked pulled away from him and sat on my bed. Isn't it ironic that I had longed for him day after day, but now that he's actually here, I don't want anything to do with him? Maybe I just don't want to get hurt again.

"Rose, please, just talk to me," He pleaded.

I shook my head, "Get out of my room, Dimitri," I told him softly.

He sighed, and I heard him walk out.

I turned around and saw his form walk down the stairs, hunched over in defeat. Well I wasn't going to let him get me that easily, I wouldn't let him near me ever again.

I walked down the stairs after him to see him sitting on the living room couch with James and Justin setting up the drums.

"We have practice today?" I asked them, completely ignoring Dimitri's eyes.

They nodded, "Yup, never thought you of all people would forget, Rose," James teased.

I laughed, and picked up my guitar and started to tune it.

"Oh my god, Rose, you have to play your song for us!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Which one?" I asked her.

"Broken, I always liked that one," Christian said.

I shrugged, feeling myself being ripped into two .That was the song I had made when Dimitri left me, it brought back so many hurtful memories.

Then, Tasha came in, and embraced me, "Oh Rose, you got even more beautiful!"

I didn't hug her back, just looked at her with blank eyes, and said a simple, "Thanks."

I looked at James and Justin, "You guys wanna do this?" I asked them.

"If you want to, then I'm all for it," James winked at me.

I laughed, "You're such a flirt."

"I know, and don't act like it doesn't turn you one," James said.

From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri's hands clench into fists.

I started strumming slowly; the first verse would be only me, solo guitarist and vocalist. Then the guys would join in.

_I miss everything about you, _

_ Can't believe all that we've been through,_

_ And yet you left me, on the corner of the street, bleeding._

_ You never turned back, never realized how much you hurt me that day._

_ You left me broken on the street, cryin' out your name. _

_ If only you knew, if only you knew._

I stopped and the drums started going, and James joined in with the guitar.

The song took on a faster pace.

_How could you do this to me? Can't you see how much you hurt me_

_ The day you left me? I don't wanna wait, I just wanna hear you one more time,_

_ Just give it to me straight, I don't want any of your lies anymore!_

_ Cause all they did was leave me broken and crying, I never wanna fell that way again!_

_ It was all because of you. _

_ I did this all for you._

_ So how could you choose her over me? Don't lie and tell me you didn't know,_

_ Didn't care enough to try and comfort me._

_ So here we are now, you and me, standing in a crowd, further apart each day._

_ I used to think that you were the one_

_ I used to think that you would never hurt me, but I was wrong._

_ Now see, I'm strong, I'll never let you in again_

_ All the messages I've tried to send, you never replied, always get a dead vibe from you._

_ So, all I have to say is, good-byeeeee_

I stopped and everyone broke into applause. Lissa was beaming, and even Christian and Tasha had a smile. Dimitri just looked at me, with sadness clear in his eyes. He knew who this song was meant for, and he looked like he was being torn apart, just like how I was.

"Um, I'm going to go to the gym, you guys can go if you want," I tossed over my shoulder as I headed down to the basement.

I heard a set of footsteps follow me and stiffened as I got to the treadmill.

"Roza, that was beautiful," He whispered.

I didn't answer him, just got on the treadmill and started jogging.

"Rose, talk to me," He said quietly.

"What is there to talk about Dimitri? You don't love me," I told him just as quietly.

He kept silent, "That's true, but talk to me like a friend."

He had admitted it, I thought, and I slipped on the treadmill and was about to fall back first onto the cement ground when he caught me in his arms.

He looked at me with those brown eyes, so sweet and gentle. He helped me onto my feet when it happened. I felt a pain in my stomach, and crumpled over in agony.

He was next to me in an instant, "Rose, what's wrong, what happened?" He asked urgently, slipping into the mentor role I had missed so much these past few months.

I couldn't speak, I just kept panting, it felt like someone was sticking knives into my stomach, the pain was unbearable.

He smoothed me down on my back and put his hand on my stomach, "Is this where it hurts?" He asked me.

I nodded, closing my eyes against the pain. He gently unfolded my hands from my stomach and pressed his onto my belly.

Just his touch seemed to soothe me, and I relaxed, the pain went away, and I didn't hurt anymore.

"Rose," He breathed, gently helping me sit up, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, bewildered, I never got stomach pains before in my life.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I don't know, it just started hurting," I told him truthfully.

He looked at me, and I saw an idea begin to form inside his head, but then he hid it away from me and helped me up.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks," I told him, blushing.

He gave me one of those rare smiles, "No problem, I'll be upstairs," He said, and walked out of my life again.n


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri POV

I walked away from the gym, the scene playing in my head again. Rose was hiding something from me, she was in pain, severe pain, I could see it in her eyes. But it was so sudden that it shocked me all the more.

When I was upstairs, I almost bumped into James. That bastard, flirting with my Rose.

"Oh, sorry," He mumbled.

I nodded once and turned to go into the kitchen where Tasha was sitting with Christian.

"Dimka, you're here! I missed you," She said, kissing me on the cheek.

I wrapped an arm around her, my thoughts drifting to Rose. I didn't love Tasha; she was simply a friend, a distraction so that I could possibly forget my Roza. It had never worked, and I always thoughts of her. The day I left was like a living hell, when I was on the plane I had to excuse myself half a dozen times to cry my tears in the bathroom. I didn't want Tasha, she was nothing like my Roza. I didn't love her, she was simply a friend.

And what I had just felt down in the basement, worry, compassion, and above all, the most intense love I had felt in 5 months. That was all for Rose, not for Tasha, never for Tasha.

I sat down and just stared blankly at the table cloth, tracing the patterns with my finger.

"Dimka, why are you so quiet?" Tasha asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's just ---------

I was cut off by a loud bang from downstairs. I was immediately out of my seat and down the stairs before anyone else was even up.

I saw Rose lying on her back, her eyes closed, her face pale white.

"Roza, Roza, wake up," I whispered gently, shaking her.

Her eye lids fluttered open, "It happened," She whispered, sounding like a scared child.

"What happened?" I asked her quietly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," She just whispered, oblivious to the fact that she was talking to me. Her eyes were vacant and unseeing, they scared me.

"Roza, please, explain what happened," I pleaded her.

"Remember when you caught me in here a few minutes ago? That's what happened," She whispered.

I sucked in my breath and helped her to her feet just as the others walked in on us.

"Rose, are you ok? We heard a crash," Lissa said frantically.

"Yeah, I just dropped a few weights, sorry," Rose said, instantly composing herself and picking up a twenty pound weight off the floor.

"Oh, well, alright then," She mumbled, walking back up the stairs with Christian. Tasha stayed there, looking expectantly at me.

"Come on, Dimka," She said.

I shook my head, "I'm going to stay with Rose," I told her, not wanting to spend a minute longer with her.

She looked at me confused and then left.

"Rose," I started, but she shook her head, she was done listening to me.

I grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face me, "How long has this been going on?" I asked her quietly.

She hesitated before speaking, "A few months," She mumbled.

No, I can't be, I thought silently, I already had an idea formed inside my head, but it just wasn't possible. If two dhampirs had sex you couldn't get a child out of it, it just wasn't possible. So then why was Rose showing all these signs?

"Rose, you need to be checked," I whispered urgently.

She looked at me, she seemed to already thought of that idea, "Yeah, I know what you're thinking Dimitri, but it's probably not true."

"Rose, I'm not taking not for an answer, now come with me," I told her, my voice commanding. She, of all people, knew to listen to me when I was serious.

We walked up the stairs and Tasha glared at us, "Where are you guys going?" She asked, her tone menacing.

I sighed, I was so tired of dealing with her! She's been acting like a bitch for the past months I've been with her and I was so tired of her. I didn't want to be her Guardian, I just wanted to leave her and never see her again, but, of course, I couldn't.

"A restaurant," I replied curtly and dragged Rose out the door. I put her in the black Volvo and I got into the driver's seat, strapping the seat belt on her, my fingers lingering on her stomach for a few seconds, than pulling away, I could have sworn I felt something move, but I ignored it.

She must have felt it too, because she jumped a little in her seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked me warily.

"Doctor," I replied, my tone soft.

We drove in silence; I was too submerged in my thoughts to talk with her. I was probably the only one she had ever really done it with, unless she was with Adrian or James now. I shuddered at the thought; they were both the biggest flirts I had ever seen in my life.

I pulled into an empty parking spot and helped Rose out of the car, keeping my hand in hers for the briefest of moments before pulling back. I saw hurt written across her face, but she quickly brushed it away.

I talked to the receptionist, convincing her to let us in, and she did after a few seconds.

"Ah, Rose, what a surprise," The doctor said. He was a middle aged man, who had probably seen Rose here too many times to actually appreciate one of her visits.

"What can I do for you?" He asked me, looking a little surprised.

I motioned for him to come with me out the door, he looked taken aback, but followed me.

"Listen, I have a feeling that Rose is pregnant, and I need you to do one of those sonograms to be sure," I told him softly.

Now he looked like he was about to explode, "But Rose would never have sex with anyone! She gets hurt too many times, but most of the time the wounds are from what she calls "kick boxing."

I resisted the urge to smirk, "Well will you do it or not?" I asked him instead.

He nodded, "Fine, but good luck getting her to put up with it," He grumbled.

"I can handle her just fine," I told him.

We went back in and saw Rose sitting on the hospital bed, looking completely relaxed.

"Rose, we're going to do a sonogram just to make sure you don't have any infections in your stomach," The doctor lied smoothly.

She shrugged, "Ok."

He made her lie down and pull up her shirt, revealing that super soft skin that I had run my hands over the night in the cabin.

He squeezed jell on it and rubbed it around, I saw Rose shiver as he turned on the little monitor and placed a pad in Rose's stomach, rubbing it around. He gasped.

"What, am I sick?" Rose asked him.

He shook his head, baffled.

"Then what happened?" Rose yelled at him.

"You, well, you used to be…but you're not anymore, there's a slight chance it can still be there, growing, but not a lot…" His face was scrunched up in shock and concentration.

"What did she use to be?" I asked him urgently, hopping that my theory wasn't true.

He looked at Rose, "Rose, you used to be pregnant, but, unfortunately, you lost the baby."

I looked at Rose's face, it was full of shock, and I could detect a hint of regret.

"I used to be pregnant?" She whispered quietly.

"No, you could still be…I'm not exactly sure, the picture's not clear," He said sadly.

I saw tears come to her eyes and was at her side before a single tear could escape her eyes.

She looked at me, "I lost him," She whispered quietly, "The only part of you that I could actually have, I lost," She whispered again and started to sob. I pulled her to my chest and let her cry, thanking the doctor, I held her in my arms until we were in the car, then I detached her from me.

"Rose," I whispered, putting both my hands on the side of her face, "Rose, please, don't cry," I plead with her.

She looked at me, "You left me pregnant, Dimitri, how could you?" She asked me, the hurt that she had been feeling for 5 months was finally showing through, and it hurt me too.

"I…I'm sorry Rose, but…I don't love you," I choked out. I couldn't be with Rose, I'm with Tasha, I had reminded myself when I told Rose I didn't love her.

Her face crumpled up, and looked away. She pulled away from me, and was staring straight ahead, her face impassive.

I started the car and started to drive home when a sudden snow storm hit. The road swerved beneath my wheels and we were headed towards an oak tree. It was the middle of December, the snow was pretty heavy.

"No!" I yelled.

I grabbed Roza on to my lap and cradled her swollen belly against my body, and cushioned her fall. To my surprise, I felt a tiny kick, so the doctor was wrong, she was pregnant…with my baby… that certainly changed a lot of things.

I felt the car bang into the tree, and I was jolted back to reality, my head banging against the head rest.

I would probably get a bump, but Rose hadn't moved from my lap. She didn't look like she was conscious with her pale face.

"Roza, are you alright? Is the baby alright?" I asked her frantically.

She shivered and nodded once, "Ow," she choked out, bending over and hunching into a small ball.

I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain, "Roza, where does it hurt?"

She pointed to her stomach and I uncurled her again, "Did you hit him somewhere?" I asked her frantically.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, probably not, but…it just hurts a little bit," She lied.

I picked her up and saw a hotel nearby, "Can you walk?" I asked her gently.

She nodded and uncurled herself from me and walked out the door, not looking back at me.

"Good job Dimitri," I thought quietly, "You broke the heart of the woman that's carrying your child."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was so busy with school and stuff we had so many tests and stuff I'm sorry! Well, it's Saturday night now, and I'm going to update as much as I can! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!**

Rose POV

I walked through the piling snow, my arms wrapped around myself. The pain was gone just as fast as it had begun. I looked back and saw the car, the black Volvo smashed into pieces against the white oak tree, the headlights were in little white pieces, littering the snow covered ground. Half the windshield was gone, and the dashboard had the glass stuck in it.

And yet, there was something good about all of this. I realized that Dimitri still cared about me, the way he had quickly grabbed me and pulled me away from harm, holding me and pressing me against his body, it felt so much like when we were in the cabin. He was frantic when I was in pain, calling the little bump "him."

It brought tears to my eyes though, that we had to be in a life or death situation to get a reaction from him. I stopped walking, letting the snow gather on top of my shoulders, feeling it melt on my burning skin. It chilled the back of my neck, which had four neat lightning bolts on the back. It amazed me how I could kill four Strigoi, and yet still be hurt from something that had happened so many months ago.

"Rose, we have to keep going. If you're too tired I could carry you," He whispered in my ear.

There was only a hint of affection, he was clearly trying to cover most of it up. I didn't blame him, he was loyal to his charge, and his current girl friend. He would never truly show his affection towards me, ever. It just wasn't possible. Dimitri wouldn't hurt Tasha, if he could help it, even if it was for me and his baby. He just wouldn't.

I shook my head, the tears coming out of my eyes and I started into a steady jog. He kept pace beside me, much to my dislike. I didn't want to be reminded of his perfect face, silky brown hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. I would probably see it in his baby soon enough, and that would hurt all the more.

Then, I finally got it. Maybe my mom had to send me away because I had looked too much like my father and she couldn't bare it anymore. I finally understood how she felt, because I was in the same position she was in now. I finally knew how much it hurt to be left behind.

The motel was coming into view, and I jogged through the door, shivering. The lady at the desk looked up, her platinum blonde hair tied into a bun.

"How may I help you?" She asked me.

"I need two rooms please, both with at least one bed," I told her, still shivering.

She looked me up and down, "Got caught in the blizzard, hun?" She asked sympathetically.

I nodded glumly, "Yeah," I mumbled.

She nodded sympathetically and started to type on her keyboard, her brow furrowing.

"I'm sorry, we only have one room available, and it only has one bed. We're booked for tonight, a lot of couples like you two came along and took the rooms, sorry," She added.

"We're not a couple," Dimitri said.

I cringed back, feeling him stab me in the back. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Why did he have to break me even more?

"Oh," The woman said, looking at me.

"Well, that's the only room, buddy, take it or leave it," She said.

He sighed, "Fine, we'll take it."

She handed me the room key and I took it, thanking her. I walked to the elevator and punched in the number 5, holding the door for Dimitri.

I looked away from him as the elevator slowly crawled up each floor.

"Rose," He started.

"I don't want to hear it," I told him firmly.

He opened his mouth just as the elevator doors opened and I walked out of it, looked for room 506. I found it easily and opened the door, walking into a small room with one bathroom and an elegant white bed.

There was nothing else, just the bed, a bedside table, a lamp, and a TV set. The room itself was pretty bare.

I heard him come in behind me and shut the door. I sat on the bed, looking out the window and watching the snow drop gently to the ground.

"Rose, we have to talk about this," He started, sitting beside me.

"There's nothing to talk about anymore," I told him, and scotched to the other end of the bed, near the door. I refused to look at him, and instead focused my eyes on the white wallpaper.

"Yes, there is, we have to talk about the baby," He began.

"What about the baby?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice cold, but I couldn't. How could I try and keep a straight face when we were talking about his baby?

"I think…if it's not too much trouble…that you could keep it. Tasha and I can stay here with you until the baby is born, and I can take your shifts."

"And when he's born?" I prompted.

"Then…I'm going to leave," He whispered, his voice strained and undecided.

I nodded. That's what I expected. He comes into my life again, and only to rip himself back out of it a few months later. He didn't care about me anymore, it was shown across his face, and he certainly didn't care about the baby anymore. Back on the car, he had let his true side show, but then he had smothered it again with his sense of responsibility and loyalty to Tasha.

He was suddenly next to me tilting my chin up to meet his eyes, which , to my surprise, were filled with tears.

"I never meant to hurt you the day I left. You have to understand that. And all this is killing me, being with you after so long, and knowing that I have to leave as soon as he's born. I don't want to leave, Rose, believe me I don't. But I have to, it's for the best," He told me, still holding my chin up.

I let his words sink in. So he was once again doing this because he thinks he has to. I sighed, all this was killing me as well, but I could never admit it.

"Why don't you just stay out of my life, Guardian Belikov, just stay out of my life and his life too. You can leave as soon as we're out of here with Tasha, and I promise to not have anything to do with you anymore," I told him calmly, but inside I was breaking piece by piece. I wanted him here, but I knew that when the time came that he would have to leave, it would kill me all over again.

He let the tears fall, "I have made the biggest mistake leaving you. I understand that now. I should have stayed, then I could have helped you through all this, but I left you all alone, scared. I shouldn't have. A mentor is suppose to care for his student, and I failed."

I finally saw the compassion, real compassion, and love fill his face. I had missed it so much, ever since he left I was never whole. But now I was. Just like that, it seemed like he never left.

"Then why can't you stay with me forever? We can raise a family together, and be together, forever," I whispered, desperately willing him to believe in my ignorant fantasy.

I should have known better.

"I can't, Roza, as much as I want to, I can't. I'm Tasha' Guardian, and I love her. As a friend, but I can't just leave her. Not in a time like this when the Strigoi are trying to eliminate all the royals, just like you can't leave Lissa," Dimitri whispered, pain showing through his voice.

He was so vulnerable and open with me right now that it shocked me. He would have tried to hide all the pain and try to lie to me, but he hadn't.

I shook my head, I couldn't stand being rejected by him anymore.

"If you can't leave her, then why did you ever propose the idea that you still loved me?" I asked him sadly, feeling defeated.

He hesitated, "Because I still do. I have loved you since I left, and since I saw your beautiful face that night when I had to bring you and Lissa back to St. Vladimir's Academy. "

"Stop lying to me, Dimitri. Just stop it, it's only making me hurt even more," I whispered softly. I got up from the bed and walked away from him.

"Roza," He whispered, "Please, you have to understand."

"Well I don't," I told him, "I don't understand why you can't just get another Guardian to replace you."

He was silent for a moment, and I could tell that he had given up.

Dimitri POV

I contemplated the idea. It wouldn't be so bad if Tasha got a new Guardian, but she wouldn't allow it! She wanted to keep me from Rose, all this time. She knew I loved her, and she was trying to keep me away. Like when I wanted to see Rose at her graduation she threatened me. She did have her connections to the Strigoi world after all. She threatened to send the Strigoi to Rose's location and kill her. And if I left, she would do it.

I sighed, there was no way out of this. Fuck you Tasha, why did I ever have to meet you!

"Well at least go to sleep on the bed," I told Rose, sighing.

She shook her head, her back still turned towards me, "I don't want to, you can, I'll sleep on the floor."

I was shocked. She couldn't sleep on the floor! She was five months pregnant, and I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. I walked towards her, and without even asking her, pulled her into my arms and gently dropped her onto the bed.

"Go to sleep, I can take the floor," I told her soothingly.

Without even realizing it, I reached out towards her stomach, but stopped myself midway.

With a sigh, she took my hand and laid it on top of her little bulge. I smiled and felt a tiny kick. She really was carrying my baby, my precious little boy or girl.

"I love you," I told her, looking into her eyes.

She smiled back, "I love you too," those simple four words set my heart ramming against my chest. She hadn't said I love you to me in so long. It was great to hear it from her again, and to know that it was true.

"Dimitri…why don't you sleep on the bed with me, I mean, it's pretty big," She said slowly, as if thinking about each word.

I nodded hesitantly, fully aware that we hadn't been on the same bed since the cabin.

I was so tired that I just took off my shirt and jeans and slipped right underneath the covers. Rose did the same, and I marveled at her perfect body. Each curve was made for driving a man crazy with longing.

She slipped in beside me, and I could see the tiny bulge peaking out of her stomach, and smiled.

I would find a way to get rid of Tasha. I want to be there for my baby, always. And I wanted to be with Roza, my Roza, she was my one and only love. The hell with Tasha Ozera.

I pulled Rose close to me, lightly tracing patterns on her stomach. I felt a few fluttering kicks and smiled. I put my arm around her stomach and fell asleep with her body pressed against mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose POV

I knew I was dreaming because the dream was too good to be true. Dimitri and I were in the cabin again, he was on top of me, shirtless, and beautiful looking like a god. His brown hair framed his face as he leaned down to kiss me. So much passion was in that one kiss. He pulled me to him, his strong arms acting like a protective carriage around my body.

"Don't leave," I whispered.

He shook his head, "I would never leave you."

Then, I felt myself turn around, and my hands seemed to grip thin air. I opened my eyes, the dream scene fading away and melting into a painfully awake reality.

The moon was shining through the window, and when I looked at the other side of the bed, the covers were peeled off, and Dimitri wasn't there. Instead, there was a note on his pillow.

_Roza-_

_ I went for a walk, couldn't sleep. I hope you don't find this not before I get back, but if you do, well then that can't be helped. I left at around 2 am to make a phone call, and I expect to be back after a while. Please don't worry about me._

_ -D_

I dropped the note and looked at the alarm clock. It was already 4 am and he still wasn't back. That got me a little worried.

I got out of bed and felt a small kick and looked down. It was barely noticeable that I was pregnant and yet I felt as if I were carrying the weight of the world.

I put on jeans and a shirt and jacket and walked out the door. I walked down the silent hallway and stopped.

I heard a noise to my left and tensed, ready for a fight. I gripped the silver stake that was in my pocket, drawing it out.

Then, the shape came into focus, it was Dimitri, covered in sweat and blood, to my horror.

I ran up to him, "Are you alright? What happened?" I asked him, brushing away his damp hair and wiping the blood off his face.

He sighed, and pulled me to him, "I ran into a few Strigoi, that's all, come on, let's go back to our room," He pulled me into our room and closed the door.

He collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. I took off his jacket and shirt to see a series of multiple cuts sliding along his perfect body.

"Why didn't you call for help?" I asked him, eyeing his cell phone.

He shook his head, "No time," he breathed out.

I got a wet wash cloth and cleaned his cuts and washed away the blood and sweat. He cringed only a handful of times. I smoothed the lines that had appeared on his forehead, he was so tired, and the cuts were pretty deep.

I found a first aid kit and wet some gauze and dabbed it at the cute, sealing each one of them.

He looked up at me through his pain filled gaze, "Thank, Roza," He whispered.

I smiled and nodded, "Go to sleep," I told him and finished healing him. He pulled me to his body, pressing me against him, and he fell asleep, murmuring my name.

Dimitri POV

When I woke up, Roza was still next to me, sound asleep, her beautiful face just inches from mine. I'd been thinking what it would be like to kiss her again, and bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. My arms wrapped around her and I just held her there, right up against me. Her head rested on my chest, and I could feel the beating of her heart against mine.

I felt my phone vibrating underneath my pillow and sighed in exasperation. I slowly unwrapped my arms from her body and reached underneath my pillow and flipped open the phone, getting out of bed at the same time.

"Belikov," I whispered quietly.

"Hi Dimka, it's Tasha. When are you getting home?" She whined into the phone.

I sighed, she was a pain in the ass, "I don't know, the storm's still going."

"But I wanted to spend time with you," She whined again.

God, I swear sometimes she was just as immature as Rose!

"Stop whining, I'll get back when I get back," I told her icily.

"Dimka, don't get mad at me just because Rose is carrying your baby," She said just as darkly, "You think I'm happy about that?"

I hesitated before speaking, how did she know that?

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

She scoffed, "Oh please, I could tell, call it a woman's intuition."

"Don't you dare send them to hurt her, or I swear I will personally kill you," I told her, instantly getting angrier.

"You can't, and I'm only doing this for your own good. You shouldn't be in love with someone 7 years younger than you. In time you will understand," And she hung up.

I was so frustrated that I threw my phone against the wall and watched it smash into pieces. I looked over at Rose, startled. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Dimitri?" She mumbled and sat up slowly.

Suddenly, I felt her mood change and she was suddenly running into the bathroom. I was about to follow her, but stopped, what if she wanted to be alone? And then I heard her vomiting and quickly burst in. I was just in time to see her crouched over the sink retching. I held her hair away from her face and mumbled soothingly in Russian.

When she was finished, she rinsed her mouth, leaning against me. She looked so tired and beaten that I practically felt myself breaking to see her like this. I held her up, my arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Roza, are you ok?" I asked her when she was finished.

She nodded, "Morning sickness. Sucks," She added, her voice barely above a croak.

I laughed, she was still herself even though she was already 5 months pregnant. I felt a small kick in response to my thought and smiled. She looked at me through the mirror, "What are you smiling about?"

"I felt a kick," I told her, keeping the smile in place with ease.

She laughed, "That's not that special, I feel it all the time."

"Maybe not to you, but to me it is very special," I told her and gently turned her face to meet my lips. I let her take hold of my in her arms while mine were around her back.

Her lips were soft against mine, and her scent washed over me. She really did smell like Roses, sweet and sharp. I pressed my mouth against hers, my hand snaking to curl its fingers into her hair. It was so soft and silky, almost unreal.

I pulled away from her to breath, forgetting all my fears of the future in that one kiss. But as soon as I was detached from her, they all came back. Tasha would sent Strigoi to kill Rose, and I didn't want that to happen. So I shouldn't be engaging in this kind of situation.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked me, she was so oblivious to her own danger.

I shook my head, it pained me to say what I said next, but I had to.

"I shouldn't have done that," I whispered.

"Why?" She asked me, taken aback.

"Because I'm suppose to love Tasha," I whispered, venom hinting those words. Even a 3 year old could tell that I was lying and trying to hide my feelings, so Rose picked up on that immediately.

"Suppose to, but I can see that you don't," She told me, her voice soft and understanding. Nothing like Tasha's forceful and commanding voice, she may have a angelic mask when guests come, but when we're alone she turns into a bitch.

I sighed, no use hiding it anymore, I thought, "Yes, I don't love her, but that doesn't mean that I should let myself love you," I told her.

"Dimitri, tell me what's really bothering you," She said instead, trying to direct the conversation.

I pulled her out of the bathroom and on to the bed; she curled herself on my lap, and looked at me with anxious and expecting eyes. She could read me like a book, I realized not for the first time, she knew when I was trying to distract her and lie.

"The only reason I didn't come to your Graduation was because I couldn't. Believe me, I wanted to. What kind of mentor wouldn't have wanted to see his favorite student finally graduate? But when I told Tasha my feelings, she immediately rejected the idea. She has connections with Strigoi, she threatened your life if I went. That's why I wasn't able to break it off with her. I love you, Roza, so much at that I can never stand to see you in danger especially when I can stop it," I said, the words tumbling out. I had wanted to tell her this a long time ago, but never could with Tasha around.

She was completely shocked. She was still in my arms, her eyes wide, and her mouth agape. I knew that she was processing the information, it was a lot to handle, and finally, after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, she blinked.

"So she threatened you, basically," Rose repeated what I had said, slowly, as if thinking about what to do.

I nodded my face ashen and grave. This was not a subject I wanted to discuss with her, it was too much for her, I noted.

"Well screw her! We can take her," She finally said, sounding like the reckless Rose I first met. I had to choke back a laugh, she was so … so Rose!

"We can't, if you kill a royal, it's about 10 years in jail," I told her, sighing.

She nodded, "But Lissa can help us out there, and if you don't want to kill her, then we'll take the Strigoi. She can't keep sending them if they don't want to go, and once they hear that their fellow Strigoi have been killed because of her, they might just go against her," Rose said, thinking tactfully.

I nodded, it was a good plan, I'll admit. The only reason I hadn't thought of it before was because I didn't want to go near Rose. I needed to stay away until she graduated, so I wouldn't be able to distract her.

"Are you sure you want to try it? Because the plan itself is very risky," I told her.

She nodded immediately, and then said in a serious voice, "I've lost you for so long already, I'm willing to risk my life just to be with you again. And I'm not going to let some bitch stand in the way of that."

I nodded again, I was speechless. So she did love me like the way I love her. I smiled and kissed her again, pulling her close, letting her take control.

Finally, we pulled apart at a knock from the door.

I got up and opened it. There stood Tasha Ozera.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose POV **guys this is the last chapter! ik ik it's short, i'm going to make a new one cuz i don't like this one! this story i mean haha**

I watched as Dimitri and Tasha stood face to face. Dimitri looked like he was ready to punch her, and Tasha looked just as upset.

"Dimka, I hope you didn't mean what you just said," She hissed.

She stalked into the room and in front of me. I was off the bed in an instant, ready to rip her head off.

"I do, and I agree with everything Rose has just said," He told her and was beside me in an instant.

"Neither of you can take me," She hissed out.

I laughed, "How much do you want to bet?"

Tasha lunged at me, and I easily side stepped it, and she landed on the carpet, in a heap.

She quickly picked herself up and her hands were flaming. I took a step back, not wanting to be burned.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little fire?" She spat out.

I shook my head once and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying across the room. I heard a crunch as her head snapped back onto the wall.

"Rose, you shouldn't be fighting, you could hurt yourself and the baby," Dimitri whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, "But she has to be eliminated," I told her softly.

He nodded, "I'll do it," He said and walked over to Tasha, eyeing her up as she shakily stood up.

"Dimka, please, you have to help me," She plead him, her eyes fixed on him, the blue fading from icy cold to ocean waves.

I felt Dimitri's anger lessen until it was no more. He looked at her with so much love that I almost fell over in shock.

"I know, I understand that now, Tasha, can you ever forgive me for siding with that," He gave me a cold glare, "Blood whore," He spat out.

I gasped, he never called me a blood whore, when other guys had said it in school he had made sure that their detentions were the worst and he lead their practice for a week.

How could he say that to me?

Tasha smiled, "I can forgive you, as soon as you kill her," She glared at me, a cold smile playing on her lips.

He nodded once, "Anything," He said and lunged at me in a flash. I was so shocked that I stood frozen in place, and let him knock me down.

"You die tonight, blood whore," He seethed through his teeth.

"Dimitri, it's me, Rose, you have to understand, she's using compulsion on you!" I yelled at him, trying to fight against him, but it was no use.

I from the corner of my eye I saw a bead of sweat run down Tasha's face, she really was using compulsion on him, and by the looks of it, it was pretty hard to grip his mind.

"Tasha loves me, she would never do that," Dimitri said and knocked me across the room. I stopped my fall and landed clumsily on my feet, my stomach hurting.

"Dimitri, please, don't listen to her! Fight it!" I yelled at him, willing him to listen.

But he didn't, he just charged at me, his hair streaming behind him. I dodged him, but he grabbed me in his arms, pushing me roughly down.

"Shut up, and your death will be quick," He whispered in my ear.

I kicked him off me and ran for the door, but he easily blocked it. I was trapped with nowhere to go. I faintly remembered a quote from a book I had read, it was so ironic right now that it wasn't even funny. The quote was, "It is best to die at the hands of someone you love then to die in a strangers hands, full of unknowing despair."

If I had to die then I would want Dimitri to do it, but he didn't even know what he was doing right now, so I would fight him. I didn't want to hurt him, so I'll just try and jog his memory while I dodge his shots.

"Dimitri, don't you remember being my mentor? When we first met, didn't you feel a spark?" I asked him as he swung at me.

I saw a faint sense of realization hit him, and a cry of rage from Tasha, but it was quickly gone and his fist caught the side of my cheek.

"You have to remember, Dimitri. Fight her, fight her with your mind!"

He shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts.

Then, Tasha took possession of him again, and Dimitri lunged for the knife lying on the bedside table. I didn't even notice that it was there until now.

"I don't remember anything," He hissed out.

And with that, he lunged at me with the knife. I wasn't quick enough. I wasn't able to dodge his blow. I felt the knife bite into my chest, and cried out in pain.

"This isn't you, Dimitri," I choked out blood, "_This isn't you_," I used the same words he had used when he tried to calm me down in the cabin.

I saw the compulsion drift away, and he was holding me to his body, "Roza, my sweet Roza, what have I done?" He sobbed, trying to stop the blood flow.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault, I just wasn't quick enough," My eyes closed for a second, but he prompted me back into consciousness.

"Roza, please, hang on, I'm sorry, I should have tried to fight her, but she was too strong," He tried to explain.

"Don't die on me, you can't die on me, I won't be able to live without you," Dimitri cried out, tears coming out of his eyes.

"I love you Dimitri," I whispered. Those were my last words for him. And then everything went black.

Dimitri POV

"No! Roza, Roza please come back, come back to me," I cried out, holding her lifeless body in my arms.

I spun around and faced a smiling Tasha, "Well done, Dimka, well done," She clapped. Without even thinking, I pulled the knife out of my Roza and shot it directly at Tasha's throat, cutting it open. I let the blood flow out of her neck as she gave a strangled cry and died. Serves her right.

I looked back at Rose, her body was ashen, pale white. I put my hand on the bulge that my baby had rested in, and there was no kick. Everything was silent.

"Rose!" Lissa cried and was at her friends side in an instant.

I didn't even notice that Lissa had come in. She looked at her lifeless friend and sobbed. She pulled herself together and I saw her concentrating, she was trying to bring her friend back. I watched in amazement as color began to fill Rose's face again, her pale white body seemed to be sparkling in a ring of gold.

Then, Lissa passed out, and the golden shine faded away. Rose opened her eyes and looked up at me, those eyes were so sad, filled with so much death.

"Roza," I cried out and hugged her to me and let her cry into my shirt. I never wanted to lose her ever again. I needed her; she was my only reason to continue being a Guardian.

"I love you," I told her, crying as well.

"I love you too," she said into my shirt.

I stroked her hair, and put her on the bed. I held Lissa in my arms and put her next to her revived friend. That was the second time that she had healed Rose when she was on the brink of death. She truly was an angel from heaven. She gave me my Roza back, my sweet, and personal slice of heaven.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," I told Rose, sinking to my knees. "I not only killed you, but I killed our baby as well, didn't I?" I asked her, feeling more and more ashamed of myself. I should have had better control over myself. I shouldn't have let Tasha take over me like that. But I couldn't fight her, her compulsion had been too strong.

She put a hand to her stomach that had shrunk and was now the same flat size it used to be.

"It's alright, it wasn't you, you didn't do it of your own free will," she whispered.

I sighed, "I killed something so young, something that didn't even have a taste of life. Our baby didn't even get to know you before he died."

"How do you know it was a boy?" Roza asked.

"Because I just know," I told her.

She nodded, and looked away.

"But at least I have you, and that's more than enough," I told her, kissing the top of her head.

**Aw that was sweet, wasn't it? Did you guys like it? Want to give me some more ideas for continuing it or do you just want me to stop here and not write about all the stuff I have planned next in my little head? Haha, well review! Come on people, click the life out of that button! Please, for me, or rather, for this story? And for all you lucky people that live in Delaware, RICHELLE MEAD IS GOING TO BE THERE ON MAY 23 2010! I'm not sure where, if you have her as a friend on facebook, then you should be able to see the details! OK**


End file.
